Dime por qué
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: -Traducción de "Tell me why"- La vida cambia en pocos minutos. Shadouge clasificación T
1. El amor y la guerra no son justos

_Bien, como dije, mi primer Shadouge era algo bastante triste. Esta es la versión en español de Tell me why. Está basada en la canción "Tell me why" de Three Days Grace y levemente en "Nothing's fair in love and war" de ellos mismos._

 _Y bueno, espero que les guste mucho este fanfic._

 _Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

"Oscuridad" es solamente una palabra para describir el desastre en el que estoy metido. Mi vida entera ha estado llena de obstáculos y enemigos mortales. Ser inmortal no es sinónimo de ser feliz, ni siquiera de estar en calma. He visto a mucha gente morir, especialmente por mi culpa. Pero así es como las guerras funcionan. No puedes decidir qué hacer, debes seguir órdenes, debes matar para seguir con vida cada que estás en batalla.

Hoy es uno de esos días. A pesar de que sé que soy más poderoso que los demás, jamás doy nada por sentado. Odio ser tan arrogante como el farsante azul. Algunas veces el poder y la fuerza no son la clave para ganar, necesitas estrategias. Puedo ver a las hordas de aliens acercarse a nosotros. Puedo ver a Sonic y a sus amigos alistándose para pelear. También puedo ver a Rouge a mi lado, como siempre, pensando en algo que pueda distraerla de la masacre a la que nos enfrentaremos.

— No te sobre esfuerces—dice. La miro y me sonríe—. Déjanos hacer algo, es muy aburrido si tú haces todo el trabajo.

Sonrío mientras oigo sus palabras. Asiento y corremos hacia ellos. Ataco inmediatamente, comienzo a destrozarlos. Realmente los odio. La última vez que encaramos algo similar, estuvimos muy cerca de la aniquilación total y no dejaré que destruyan este lugar.

Continúo peleando con ellos sin siquiera pensarlo. Si ellos me golpean una vez, yo los golpeo dos. Puedo sentir un hilo de sangre brotando de mi labio inferior, pero no es más que un rasguño.

De la nada, el lugar se llena de más robots y soldados. Puedo ver la nave acercarse y un disparo se estrella en mi brazo, lo que quiere decir que con quienes peleábamos eran simples peones, con los cuales planeaban cansarnos para matarnos en el siguiente ataque. Mientras atacamos, el número de heridas en nuestros cuerpos se incrementa. Sé que el líder de este ejército debe estar en algún lado, pero no puedo encontrarlo, mientras tanto, mi brazo comienza a entumecerse. Oigo los gritos de mis compañeros, sé que debo hacer algo.

— _¿Qué sucede, Shad?—preguntó Rouge cuando vio que había dejado caer mi vaso de agua._

— _Nada. Simplemente estaba… pensando—traté de decir sin hacer expresión alguna. Lo menos que necesitábamos era sembrar el pánico—. Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora—dije mientras llamaba al mesero para pagar._

 _Era uno de esos días en que te sientes con ganas de hacer nada. Acabábamos de terminar con nuestra misión y Rouge quería celebrar. No me gusta mucho ir a lugares concurridos, pero ella me convenció de ir, como siempre lo hace. Sin embargo, sentí una sensación extraña en mi cabeza. Era como si Black Doom fuera a regresar, pero, ya lo había matado, ¿no?_

— _¿Tienes un mal presentimiento?—preguntó ella finalmente tomándome del brazo, yo simplemente la miré. ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de leer mi mente?_

— _Creo que Black Doom va a regresar. O por lo menos, su ejército… puedo sentirlo—respondí y ella asintió comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo—. Creo que deberíamos prepararnos._

— _Deberíamos. Espero que solamente sea un mal presentimiento. Tal vez solo necesitas descansar un poco—Rouge me miró y me sonrió. Debo admitir que sus sonrisas me hacen sentir mejor._

Desgraciadamente, tenía razón y todo se volvió un caos. Ahora, debo derrotar a estos alienígenas y hacer que todo vuelva a estar bien. Odio esta situación, que el mundo jamás se quede en paz. Pareciera que mi pasado siempre me persigue y que nunca podré escapar de él.

El silencio domina el lugar: nadie está gritando ni riendo. Debo saber por qué, no es una buena señal. Busco por todos lados y no encuentro nada. El mundo parece haberse detenido. Y como creí, encuentro a un ser que se parece a Black Doom.

— Shadow el Erizo, es la primera vez que nos encontramos, sin embargo, he oído mucho sobre ti—dice el ser con un tono arrogante—. Tuviste la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros, de gobernar sobre este planeta a nuestro lado. Pero ahora, verás cómo se destruye y morirás junto con tus queridos amigos.

No digo nada, simplemente ataco. No tengo ni el tiempo ni el humor para desperdiciarlo en una conversación inútil. Él se defiende muy bien, los ataques hacen que sienta la sangre salir de mi brazo herido. Uso diferentes estrategias y puedo ver el daño que le he causado, sé que estoy cerca de derrotarlo.

Siento poder corriendo por mis venas. Eso solo significa una cosa: hay una esmeralda del caos cerca. Le lanzo un Chaos Spear y corro a buscarla. A lo lejos, puedo ver a Rouge peleando con unos robots.

— Creí que nunca vendrías por ella—dijo sonriendo. De un salto, llegó hasta mi lado—. Toma, no digas que jamás te ayudo.

— Nunca he dicho eso—respondo no sabiendo qué quiso decir con eso.

— Olvídalo. Es hora de terminar con esto—dice ella mientras se va corriendo a seguir peleando. No parece estar muy herida, pero hay algo extraño en su comportamiento.

Y con la esmeralda en mis manos, procedo a tomar mi súper forma. El poder me hace sentir completo de nuevo, incluso, mis heridas se curan.

— _Hey, Shadow—dijo Sonic al entrar al departamento de Rouge. Odio cuando hace eso. Es mi tiempo libre y definitivamente no quiero verlo._

— _Sonic—respondí simplemente._

— _¿Sabes? Quiero preguntarte algo—dijo sentándose en el primer lugar cercano a mí. Lo miré fijamente y asentí—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿eres feliz?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sí. Ya sabes, eres inmortal y eso… tienes un poder "misterioso"—hizo énfasis en la palabra con sus dedos—, pero siempre estás de malas. ¿En realidad eres feliz?_

— _¿Solo viniste a preguntarme eso?—dije levantándome de mi lugar. Él me miró un poco desconcertado._

— _Bueno, en parte. También vine a preguntarte si vendrás a la fiesta que Amy está preparando. Pero eso es muy aparte._

— _Estoy bien con mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? Y no, no iré. Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de eventos._

— _Rouge sí viene—dijo tratando de llegar a algún lado._

— _¿Y?_

— _¿Tú qué crees? Tienes que darte la oportunidad de amar—dijo y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Pude sentir cómo el odio corría por mis venas._

— _Creo que no eres la persona adecuada para hablarme de eso, además, ya te dije que no iré, incluso si ella está ahí—dije con firmeza mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta—. Y por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar esa tontería del amor._

— _¡Vamos! Dale una o…—cerré la puerta en su cara. Tal vez fue un poco descortés, pero mi paciencia tiene límites._

 _Me senté de nuevo y miré al techo. Ella no estaba; seguramente estaba en algún lado robando joyas o mimándose. Nunca le he preguntado, eso sería meterse en su vida y habíamos prometido no hacerlo… o al menos eso era lo que yo hacía._

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y con la ayuda del farsante, por fin derroté a los aliens. Todos estamos heridos. Algunos murieron, aunque no estoy seguro de quién, simplemente lo escuché mencionar. Posiblemente algunos de los soldados que vinieron con nosotros, después de todo, los humanos son débiles.

Supongo que esto significará un poco de paz por un tiempo. Regresaremos a las banas rutinas de la vida: ir a misiones con Rouge y Omega, Sonic apareciéndose por el departamento mientras Amy lo persigue… lo cotidiano. Una vida tranquila. Tal vez debería ser más abierto, tratar de ser un amigo… _o tal vez darle una oportunidad a mis sentimientos._ Me detengo al darme cuenta de lo que estoy pensando. Sé que no debo, la vida me odia. _Pero tal vez esta vez podría ser diferente._

— _Shadow, ¿dónde estás?—oí la voz de Rouge. Estaba en mi habitación recostado en mi cama. Pude oír como sus pasos se acercaban a la pieza. Entró en la habitación y la miré: estaba usando un vestido negro, pero no era del tipo que usa siempre, muy sensual y apretado. Más bien se veía como algo cómodo—. Oye, ¿quieres hacer algo? ¿Tal vez salir a dar la vuelta?_

— _No realmente, gracias—murmuré y me di la vuelta. Me sentía cansado y lo último que quería era salir._

— _Bien, ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo?—preguntó con un poco de duda. La miré de nuevo y me di cuenta de que no estaba de buen humor. Rodé de nuevo en la cama y le di unos golpecitos al colchón. Ella se acostó a mi lado y miró al techo._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguno de tus novios te dejó?—pregunté mientras miraba a la pared. Ella hizo un sonido que parecía un gruñido—. ¿En serio? Entonces… ¿tal vez Knuckles hizo algo que te molestó?_

 _Debo admitir que odié todo el asunto de Knuckles. Por años, era algo constante en nuestras pláticas, pero un día, dejó de hacerlo, lo cual fue bastante bueno. De alguna forma, sentía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo con eso. Y ninguno de sus otros novios casuales fueron buenos para ella. No puedo entender realmente por qué los eligió. Sin embargo, no había entrado en otra relación desde hace mucho tiempo. Es por eso que molestarla se sentía bien. Ella era la única con quien podría hacerlo._

— _No, ya sabes que ya no estoy interesada en él—dijo secamente—. Simplemente no estoy de humor. Quería pasar un día relajante, eso es todo. Tal vez pudimos haber salido, pero como siempre, eres una ladilla y no quieres hacer nada conmigo._

— _Bien, ya estás grandecita, puedes salir tú sola._

— _Olvídalo, Shadow. No lo entenderías—ella suspiró—. ¿Te molesta si tomo una siesta?_

— _No, estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo—respondí y volteé a verla, pero ella estaba justo frente a mí, ¿en qué momento se volteó? Rouge me miró a los ojos, ese par de joyas azules miraron justo dentro de mi alma—. Bueno, que duermas bien—dije finalmente y me di la vuelta, sintiendo cómo mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho._

— _Tú también, Shadow, tú también—susurró._

Camino por todos lados buscando a los demás. Están tratando de curar a los heridos. Busco a Rouge, pero no puedo encontrarla. Le pregunto a todos los que voy encontrando, pero ninguno sabe dónde está. Oigo un grito de la nada, es ella. Corro al lugar de donde vino el sonido y la encuentro en un charco de sangre.


	2. Mi último aliento

_Buenas noches (o días, dependiendo de cuándo estén leyendo esto). Esta es la segunda parte. Gracias por leer._

 _Este capítulo está basado en la canción "My last breath" de Evanescence._

* * *

Estoy en el suelo. ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Estaba lista para ir con los demás, pero de la nada, sentí un dolor agudo en la espalda. Cuando me volteé para ver qué había sido, vi a uno de esos aliens, lo ataqué, pero volvió a acuhillarme. Ahora, la sangre está brotando rápidamente. Casi no puedo mantenerme en pie. Por fin lo mato y caigo de golpe al suelo. Maldita sea, ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidada? No puedo sentir mis piernas, siento cómo la vida se me escapa.

Cierro mis ojos y toso un poco de sangre. No puedo siquiera hacer algún sonido o siquiera escuchar bien, mi cuerpo está tratando desesperadamente sobrevivir a esto. Puedo sentir que alguien se acerca, tal vez sea otro alien y definitivamente tengo que matarlo. Enfoco como puedo la mirada y veo que es Shadow. No puedo evitar sentir las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos. No quiero que me vea así. Siento que me abraza repentinamente, su agarre es fuerte, pero cuidadoso. Con esto confirmo que voy a morir. La muerte no es tan mala como la gente dice, al fin podré descansar. Pero… quisiera despedirme de él. Si hubiera sabido que hoy moriría, le habría dicho lo que siento por él.

* * *

— _Otra misión, otra victoria—dije mientras abría una botella de vino. Shadow se estaba quedando conmigo. Creo que me acostumbré tanto a que él estuviera conmigo que no me preocupa. Él simplemente me miró y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres?—dije sirviéndome en una copa. Él asintió, incluso si no estaba seguro de ello. Le di una copa y levanté la mía—. ¡Salud!_

— _¿Por qué siempre haces esto?—preguntó Shadow dándole un sorbo a su copa._

— _Tal vez porque me relaja, o porque estoy agradecida de que pudimos salir con vida… no lo sé. A lo mejor simplemente soy una alcohólica y es mi mejor manera para cubrirlo—sonreí y el gruñó._

— _Tal vez es lo último._

— _Vamos, no me digas que no estás de humor para celebrarlo_

— _No. Es mi trabajo. No hay nada que celebrar. Como sea, creo que quiero tomar algo contigo—él tosió levemente—… como los camaradas que somos._

 _Eso fue lo más cercano a un cumplido. Por un momento, me dio la idea de que soy algo más que su camarada. No estoy segura si me ve como una amiga. Pero es mi culpa. No debería tratar de acercarme tanto a él. Sé cómo cree que la vida lo odia, sé que tiene miedo de perder a alguien más. María dejó un hueco en su corazón que nadie podrá llenar. Lo sé muy bien. Sin embargo, quisiera ser la persona que lo ayude a ser feliz._

— _¿Sabes? Para mí eres más que solo mi camarada—me atreví a decir. Él me miró con preocupación—. No, no así—agregué riendo—. Eres mi amigo. Es más, puedo decir que eres mi mejor amigo—dije para cubrir lo que realmente estaba pensando._

— _Bueno, gracias. Tú también eres mi amiga—respondió tomando más vino._

— _Sí, ser amigos es genial—dije casi como murmullo y serví más vino a mi copa._

 _Después de una hora, la botella estaba vacía. Yo me tomé la mayor parte del contenido, pero puedo decir que dejé a Shadow un poco ebrio. Realmente fue divertido._

— _¿Sabes?—dijo. Comenzaba a abrirse y agradecí al alcohol por ello—. De entre todas las mujeres que hay por aquí, tú eres la más hermosa. En serio. Pero no eres vacía como las demás: eres fuerte, tienes las agallas para hacer cosas increíbles… eres genial, Rouge—él sonrió y yo me senté más cerca de él._

— _Gracias. También creo que eres guapo e interesante—dije recargándome en su hombro._

— _Pues lo soy—dijo y soltó una carcajada. ¿Eso vino de él? ¿Puede reír así? Oh, querido alcohol, ¡gracias!_

 _Me atreví a acercarme. Él no dijo nada, ni se movió, simplemente me miró con esos ojos color rubí. Junté mis labios con los suyos. Sabían al vino que acabábamos de tomar. Sentí que algo se movía dentro de mí; no sabía si él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero tenía que disfrutarlo. Él me sostuvo más cerca de él y comenzó a besarme más. Tuvimos que separarnos para respirar. La confusión se podía notar en nuestros rostros y, cuando iba a decir algo, él se desmayó. ¡Maldición, alcohol! Eres genial y todo, pero, ¿realmente tenías que noquearlo?_

 _A la mañana siguiente él no recordaba nada, lo que nos dejó como estábamos antes: Camaradas, amigos… dos personas que vivían bajo el mismo techo._

* * *

Si morir no fuera tan doloroso, me atrevería a besarlo de nuevo. Pero no puedo siquiera hacer algún sonido. ¿Por qué debo morir tan pronto? ¿Y por qué de esta forma? Me molesta cómo es que van a terminar las cosas, pero es tiempo de ser valiente y, por lo menos, decirle lo que siento.

— ¿Shadow?—susurro. Espero que pueda oírme, puedo ver que mueve sus labios—. Siento mucho lo que está pasando. No voy a sobrevivir, así que, gracias por todo—él dice algo, pero no puedo escucharlo, trato de acercarme más a su pecho. Siento sus latidos y me hacen sentir mejor. Mis miedos desaparecen. La muerte está cada vez más cerca y estoy lista para irme—. No tengo miedo de morir, solo cerraré mis ojos y todo habrá terminado.

Puedo sentir sus lágrimas caer sobre mí. ¿Por qué debe terminar así? No tendremos otro invierno juntos, como aquella vez que estuvimos en una misión en las montañas. Estábamos regresando y admiramos juntos la vista, todo cubierto de blanco… tan bello y tan frágil. Y por supuesto, morir significa que no iremos a más misiones. Puedo sentir cómo mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Esto es tan injusto, quisiera quedarme un poco más, por lo menos para saber si me ama también. Él me abraza más fuerte (como si eso fuera posible), una de sus manos acaricia mi cabeza. Sé que está diciendo algo, pero no estoy segura de qué. Puedo sentir una pequeña presión en mi cabeza, creo que es un beso.

— Te amo, Shadow. Lo siento—digo mientras siento cómo la vida me abandona.

* * *

Shadow se despertó. Había pasado un año desde que Rouge había muerto y aún seguía sintiendo el dolor en su corazón. Él seguía viviendo en su departamento. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado, especialmente su habitación: era como un santuario.

Algunas veces Sonic o Amy lo visitaban. Los demás tenían un poco de miedo, no de él propiamente, sino de decir algo que pudiera lastimarlo más.

Él intentó suicidarse un par de veces, pero su regeneración lo hizo recuperarse. El remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo. Incluso hubo veces en que se despertaba y la veía, acostada a su lado y sonriéndole. Pero él sabía que no era real. Que no importaba qué tanto lo deseara o qué hiciera, ella no volvería a él. Estaba solo. Había perdido otra de sus amigas más preciadas.

— Pero ella no era solo mi amiga—dijo Shadow en voz baja enfrente del espejo del baño—. Yo la amaba y nunca se lo dije—dijo en voz alta y apretó los puños.

La última vez que la vio, ella confesó sus sentimientos, pero él no pudo decirle nada. Ella murió sin saber cuánto la amaba, cómo hacía su mundo menos oscuro. Y la peor parte es que él trataba de protegerla precisamente de un final así, como todas las personas cercanas a él terminaban.

* * *

— _¿Shadow?—dijo ella de manera casi inaudible, su voz estaba temblorosa. Shadow la abrazó tratando de no lastimarla más._

— _Aquí estoy, Rouge. Por favor, quédate despierta, la ayuda viene en camino—dijo él con preocupación._

— _Siento mucho lo que está pasando. No voy a sobrevivir, así que, gracias por todo._

— _No digas eso. La batalla fue difícil. Por favor, mantente despierta—ella se acercó más a su pecho. El corazón del erizo comenzó a latir lentamente al sentir cómo ella se desvanecía en sus brazos._

— _No tengo miedo de morir, solo cerraré mis ojos y todo habrá terminado._

 _El comenzó a llorar. No podía hacer nada para detener su muerte. La sostuvo más cerca y acarició su cabeza sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo. Beso su frente como si eso pudiera regresarla a la vida o curar sus heridas._

— _Te amo, Shadow—susurró mientras la vida la dejaba._

— _¿Rouge?—preguntó él con voz temblorosa—. Por favor, responde—la sacudió levemente—. No me dejes, por favor. Regresa—dijo sollozando. Solamente lo había hecho cuando María murió. Lloró mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la murciélago hasta que Sonic lo encontró._

* * *

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo.

— ¿Por qué me quitan todo lo que amo?—gruñó y rompió el espejo frente a él. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al lavamanos—. Ella era mi esperanza. ¿Por qué no pude tener una buena vida con ella? ¿Estoy destinado a ser infeliz el resto de mi vida?

— Shadow, no digas eso—dijo una voz. Era la de ella. Él volteó inmediatamente para verla.

— Rouge, estás muerta. No eres real—dijo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Es cierto. Sabes que solo soy parte de tu mente

— Pero… todo lo que amo desaparece—dijo enojado—. Tú, por ejemplo.

— Ven conmigo.

— No puedo, soy inmortal. Sano rápido. Lo he intentado antes. Estoy condenado a vivir por siempre y ver a todos morir.

— Quítate los anillos inhibidores. Tu energía se irá rápidamente. Cuando sientas que estás completamente vacío, hazlo—la idea era tentadora, pero no estaba seguro si funcionaría.

— Rouge nunca me hubiera dicho eso—dijo él sentándose en el suelo, mirando a su alucinación.

— Ya te dije que no soy ella. Soy solo un fragmento de tu mente. Solo piensa que si estás muerto, ya no la extrañarás. Y, ¿quién sabe? Si hay una vida después de eso, posiblemente puedas volver a verla.

Shadow había sido despojado de lo que amaba tantas veces… pero ese día, fue a un lugar en donde nadie más le quitaría nada.


End file.
